


Weak Spot

by ilovemygaydad



Series: punk!verse [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: "staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in" for any ship in your punk AU cause I'm weak as fuck for itwarnings: kissing, a suggestive joke, food mentions, mild panic attack, swearing, possibly something else





	Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is also set ahead of the timeline of this au. sue me. i'm gay and don't care!

After the first time that they went out for dinner, it became a weekly ritual between Logan and Roman to go to some nice-ish restaurant to eat. It was a good way for each of them to mellow down after a stressful week of dealing with patients or having to wrangle a bunch of seven-year-olds. It was a nice way to become better friends. This time, however, Roman had mentioned that he had never seen “The Theory of Everything,” and Logan almost took personal offense to that.

“Even if you aren’t going to watch it for the scientific aspects, you can appreciate how good looking Eddie Redmayne is!” Logan had argued as he unlocked the front door to his house, which he then repeated when he remembered that Roman couldn’t hear what he had said.

He had put the movie into the DVD player, and he had fully intended to watch it, but then he looked over at Roman and became entranced. Roman had his attention fully on the movie, and the shifting blue and yellow light made his features glow. Logan’s gaze shifted to his lips, which were painted the same deep red as his eyeliner. They looked soft and smooth, obviously well cared for. That wasn’t surprising, really; Roman put a lot of stock into making himself look the best he could. It was just... admirable. Right. It was simply admirable that Roman wanted to look nice.

That was all.

Truly.

Logan wasn’t crushing on his good friend.

Nope.

Maybe...

He was.

He’d fallen in love with Roman.

_Fuck._

“What’s on your mind, Logan?”

The sudden question caused the aforementioned man to jolt back as if he’d been burned. “I just--It’s...”

“Hey,” Roman said in his soft, gentle voice. “You can tell me anything, okay? I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I...” Should he say anything? It could ruin their friendship. Worse, it could ruin things for Virgil and Patton, and Logan loved those kids more than he’d loved anything else.

“Just breathe. In and out. Got that? In... and out... Good.”

It took a minute, but Logan finally calmed himself down. And then he looked back up at Roman’s caring face, and he just about lost his shit again. In fact, he did. He did lose his shit because he very quietly said, “I want to kiss you.”

And then that small smile on Roman’s face grew just a bit, and he said, “I want to kiss you, too.”

Which was definitely not something that would rationally happen, so Logan had absolutely started to hallucinate. But then Roman leaned in, and Logan’s hands gently clutched at the collar of Roman’s shirt, and they both closed their eyes, and--

“Ha! Called it. Under ten weeks, baby! Fork over the money!” Patton’s voice called out from the front hall, and Logan nearly fell off the couch in shock. Both adults looked up to find a giggling Virgil, who was clinging to Patton.

“I... I thought you weren’t going to come home until ten,” Logan murmured.

“Virgil kept slipping on the rink, and the ice was making him cold, the poor thing!” Patton mock cooed, nuzzling his face into Virgil’s puffy hat. “He insisted that we come back.”

“O... kay?”

“Anyway!” Virgil giggled. “We’re going to go upstairs so I can dry off and change.” Then, he addressed his dad. “Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!”

It took every ounce of restraint to keep Logan from immediately pulling Roman closer while the boys went up the stairs. As soon as he heard the door upstairs close, however, he leaned forward, and their lips met in the middle. It was messy and honestly not all that great, but neither of them truly cared.

When they parted, Logan couldn’t help but laugh a bit, resting his forehead in the crook of Roman’s neck.

“You would not believe how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Roman whispered as he ran his fingers down Logan’s arms. 

Logan raised his head. “Really?”

“Yeah. First, it was when you were talking to Virgil about teaching, and then you showed me all of your books, and... Well, it was very attractive. I have a bit of a weak spot for cute, smart guys.”

“And I guess that I have a thing for pretty, intelligent types.” Logan paused, thinking it over. “Would you... How would you feel about staying the night? I mean--just to sleep! I don’t want to, like, do anything! I just--”

Roman cut him off with a light chuckle. “Yeah, Logan. I’ll stay and cuddle with you.”

“Oh. Okay. Uh, cool.”

“You’re really adorable when you’re nervous.”

Logan rolled his eyes, tugging Roman forward for a kiss. “God, do you ever shut up?”

“Not really.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I know a magic off button.”


End file.
